Bare Chest, Gloves, and her Chair
by NerdyAddict
Summary: Oliver and Felicity get passionate after his workout in the new foundry... This is smut there is no plot :P, just involves him wearing gloves and her chair ;) :P.


**A/N: Yes this happened after a post on tumblr... post/121097720709/aussieforgood-smoakingenius**  
 **So yes :P I saw that gif, which lead to various conversations and then this was born, and it's a stand alone piece because I wasn't prompted for this :P**

* * *

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his bare chest. She could feel all the hard planes of his skin against her own feminine curves. His hands were splayed across her back, the leather gloves feeling even more delicious against her skin. Her hands skimmed up his biceps, the muscles bulging under her touch. Slowly she caressed his shoulders, then collarbones making her way up his neck to his face, where she scratched lightly at his stubbled jaw.

Suddenly her hands were in his hair as she pulled his head down, their lips crashing together as she pushed up onto her tiptoes. His hands tightened around her, the gloves pressing into her soft skin. Even through her dress and the leather she could feel his touch burning her. Their tongues caressed as the kiss deepened. One of Olivers hands slowly lowered down her back till he was squeezing her ass. He slowly pushed her backwards her thighs digging into the desk. He pulled apart, his eyes blown from lust. He slowly pushed her to sit on the edge of the desk, his gloved hand skimming at the skin at the hem of her dress. She clenched her thighs shut, the sensation hitting her straight in her core.

"Oliver." She whimpered as his hand delved under her dress up her thigh. The leather messing with her senses, as his hand got closer and closer to where she really wanted him. Slowly he pushed her thighs apart, and without even a beat passing, he pushed her lacy underwear to the side and pushed a digit inside of her. She screamed clutching his shoulders feeling the muscles working as he pumped a finger torturously slowly in and out of her. She threw her head back and instantly he latched onto her neck. He sucked gently then bit down, his tongue darting out to soothe her. The pain and pleasure mixed causing her to grasp him harder.

"Oliver..." She moaned and suddenly another finger pushed into her. He pulled away from her neck then his eyes blown and with a smirk. She leant forward her teeth sinking into his shoulder. He groaned then as his thumb circled her clit as his fingers carried on working her. Her own hand landed to his bulge in his pants. She cupped him squeezing lightly and Oliver moaned right in her ear. The deep, brutal calls making her ache even more for him. In return he scissored his fingers inside her, she screamed her eyes closing shut, when suddenly she felt his hand on her breast kneading and as he crooked his fingers inside her, hitting that elusive spot, her orgasm hit her like a cold shower.

Her walls clenched around his fingers as he carried on through her pleasurable haze. She could feel his bulge hardening further in his pants and her core ached to be wrapped around him even more. Her chest was heaving as she came back down and suddenly his leather clad fingers were in his mouth. Hers fell open as she watched him lick her juices from his gloves. Her already sensitive core set ablaze once more as he winked at her, taking a step away and turning his back towards her.

He was only a few steps away when he felt her hand caressing at the burn scar on his lower back. Her front pressed to his back as her other hand slowly slipping over his sweat slicked skin, gently feeling the curves of his abs. With a practised ease she unbuckled his belt, then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He felt her take a step closer, and suddenly her tongue was licking a bead of sweat that had rolled between his shoulder blades. She did it all the way to the nape of his neck before she kissed his shoulder. She pushed his pants and briefs down slightly, his erection springing free. Oliver gasped as the cool air hit him and he felt Felicity's lips kissing all the marks on his back. The tattoos, the scars, even the brand, her hand caressing his back as the other teased his hip dips, she was so close but so far from where he wanted her.

"Felicity." He practically growled and suddenly her hands were off him, her lips still making their movements over his back. He heard the zipper of her dress being pulled down and then her dress pooling at her feet, suddenly he heard her bra unclasp and before he could take another breath her hands were back on him. Her hand fell to his heart before snaking lower and lower. She stepped impossibly close her nipples brushing against his back as she grasped him. He groaned as her other hand continued to caress and touch. She slowly pumped him, her thumb swiping across his leaking tip he groaned as she watched him resist thrusting and his hands fisting at his sides. She leant forward nibbling at his shoulder as she pumped harder and scraped across his nipple with her nails.

He pulled away from her then spinning to face her as her hands fell to her hips. She was a picture her ponytail dishevelled, her glasses slightly fogged and askew on her face. She was standing in just her black lacy panties and heels, her chest rising and falling rapidly, her skin flushed pink as she smirked at him, her thighs slick from her earlier release. Her eyes glanced down at his erection, which seemed to harden impossibly under her gaze. He looked up to see her biting her bottom lip and in one quick move he ditched his pants and briefs, and strode forward taking her lips into his own. He licked, sucked and nipped as he pulled her panties down, and they fell from her. Suddenly he lifted her, her legs wrapping around his waist, his erection squished between them. He pulled back as her arms draped around his neck, she leant forward kissing up his neck as he tried to figure where to move. Slowly she made her way up to his ear.

"Fuck me Oliver." She whispered and he groaned. He turned and then dropped into her chair, the one he had saved from the previous lair. She straddled his lap her legs falling into the gaps between the back of the chair and the arms. Oliver planted his feet, as she did the same with hers. He stared into her eyes as he lifted her slightly, his erection pressing against her entrance. Her hands fell to his cheeks, their eyes locked as she nodded and slowly she lowered herself down taking him in. They both moaned when they were finally joined, the heat surrounding them both.

His hands still covered in the leather gloves splayed across her back and turned her on even more, slowly she started to push herself up before pushing down again. He matched her thrusts. As her hands fell to his shoulders, then his tongue was on her nipple, licking broad strokes gently nipping at her soft mounds as she carried on her movements. There pace faltered as Olivers kiss became slower, the passion and lust still there but something changed. She started to rock against him slowly, both moaning as he sank lower into the chair thrusting up into her. Their eyes locked as his gloved thumb ran over her sensitive nipple before falling between them and circling her clit. She screamed as she kissed him leisurely, her hands caressing his skin. She could feel his cock twitching and with one last circle of her clit she flew off the edge screaming his name. Her body shook and clenched around him, triggering his own orgasm as he carried on thrusting into her till his head fell to her chest, her arms banding around his head.

"Wow." She whispered and he chuckled against her chest. "I don't think when they said this chair offers support this is quite what they _meant_." Oliver full on laughed then as he looked up at her with smile.

"Well at least now every time I see you in this chair I can think of _this_." He winked his voice deep and hoarse; she could feel a twinge of arousal starting to reignite. She licked her lips and watched as he followed her tongue.

"I think we need to clean up." She said softly. "We do share this space with the rest of the team."

"Fine but then I'm taking you home so _we_ can clean up." He winked and she rolled her eyes. She tried to stand up but Oliver pulled her back into his arms.

"Hey."

"Not yet. I just want to hold you." His gloved hand straightened her steamed glasses, before placing a tender kiss to her temple. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied curling into his chest.


End file.
